Their First Time
by KairiGokuJr
Summary: Takes place during my fic Loves, Lies, and Magic Wands. Harry's sister, Hannah, surprises Draco in the room of requirement and they take their relationship to the next level. It's my first smutfic, so go easy on me. ONE SHOT


-1_A/N: Written for Adele because I'm a good friend and because deep down I probably wanted to write it anyway._

**Summary:** Takes place during my fic _Loves, Lies, and Magic Wands _(coming soon). Hannah surprises Draco in the room of requirement and they take their relationship to the next level. It's my first smutfic, so go easy on me.

I was awoken by someone shaking me. I looked up to see Draco leaning over me.

"Hi," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sleeping. What's it look like?" I joked.

"Do you have narcolepsy now or something?" he asked.

I sat up and looked around. I was lying on a bed now.

_*Well beds are better for sleeping than couches. Huzzah for the room of requirement.*_

"I was looking for you actually," I said.

"How did you know I would be here?" he asked.

"I know you really, really, well, Babe," I said.

"What did you need me for?" he asked.

"I just wanted to see you," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said. "Separation anxiety. I got so used to being able to see you every minute of everyday, it's almost painful to be away from you."

Draco laid down next to me.

"Hannah, you know you have to leave," he said. "Besides we have astronomy class in less than an hour anyway."

"Let's skip," I said.

"Wait, I'm sorry, did you say 'let's skip?" he asked.

"Yes. Let's skip," I said.

"Who are you and what've you done with my girlfriend?" he asked. "Since when do you blow off class?"

"It's astronomy, Draco. An easy A," I said resting my head on his chest.

"I happen to like astronomy," he said.

"I know you do," I said crawling up next to him to look directly into his eyes. "But I think this beats astronomy any day, right?"

Draco pushed my hair behind my ear and kissed me.

"Yeah, it does," he said.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "I love you, I really do."

"I love you too," he said.

My heart was pounding a million miles a minute in my chest and only getting faster.

I reached over and took his hand. Before I even realized what was going on we were embraced in a fiery kiss.

The room around us melted away and there was only us.

I pressed myself against him, my hands sliding up his back.

Even though I was plastered against him, he pulled me closer, one hand cupping the back of my head, the other dropping to the curve of my hip.

Chills of pleasure rolled through my body and helpless sounds escaped my lips. One of his hands was slipping under my skirt, blazing a trail of fire over my skin.

I would've pushed his hands away; I should've pushed his hands away. I knew better than this, but this time, I didn't want him to stop.

He grabbed at my panties and pulled them slowly down my body. When he had them off he moved his hands out from under my skirt and stopped kissing me.

"What's wrong?" I asked taking a hand fiddling with his tie

"What are we doing?" he asked.

"What do you mean what are we doing? What do you think we're doing?" I asked with a light chuckled.

"It seems like were about to do something you said you didn't want to do," Draco said.

"Well," I began as I pulled off his tie and started to unbutton his shirt, "I'm not opposed to the actual act anymore."

"Hannah, this was two days ago," Draco said, grabbing my hand as I started to take his shirt off.

I sighed and freed my hand from his and started again to take his shirt off. "I want you, right now. I trust you, I love you, and I'm tired of holding back just because people say we're not allowed."

"I don't care what other people say. I don't care what they think. Only you, and I don't wanna do this if you're not ready," Draco said.

"If I weren't you hand wouldn't have made it so far up my skirt," I pulling him down into a kiss.

"And I guess you wouldn't have taken my shirt off either," he said going down to kiss me on my neck. He didn't have a problem with getting right back into it. And wouldn't have expected any less from Draco or any other boy.

He sat me up, pulled my polo over my head, tossed it to the side, and kissed me hungrily. Slowly, he lowered me back down onto the bed.

Draco leaned up from me, a wicked gleam in his eye as his hand ran it's way back up skirt, tracing circle around my inner thigh. My wanting for him grew, but he wouldn't give in.

"You're a tease," I growled at him.

Draco smirked, though he would never admit it to me, he liked having the power to make me bend to his will. But tonight I wasn't about to let him have his way. Tonight I wanted it my way too.

I traced my hand down his chest and then to his hands and moved them to my core where I so longed for them to be. As he touched me I writhed beneath him, moaning, gasping for breath.

I was so close to reaching my climax, so ready to explode from the intense pleasure I'd been receiving, but Draco wouldn't have me finish just yet, not without him.

He removed his hand from inside me and pulled my skirt off.

I decided at that moment that he was still a bit overdressed for the occasion. I went for his pants and started help him get a head start on taking them off.

Noticing my anxiety Draco removed his pants and boxers, revealing his throbbing member. Draco leaned down and kissed me once more, then left my mouth kissing my jaw line and then leaving a trail of kisses down my neck causing me to moan.

"Tell me what you want," he whispered in my ear.

"You," I replied as I gasped for breath.

"Are you sure?" he asked going back to kiss and nibble at my neck.

"Yes, yes," I said grabbing at me him, pulling him close to me, practically begging for him to take me.

Finally, satisfied with my answer, he slid into me.

For a few excruciating moments all I could feel was pain as I gave him all that remained of my innocence, and slowly the pain turned to pleasure.

He pumped in and out of me faster and faster. I grasped at the bed sheets as my body reached it's climax. I was screaming Draco's name, and with my last breath I let out a scream, as I came.

I had no time to come down or recover as Draco kept going letting out one final groan as he climaxed.

He collapsed down next to me, breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I chuckled slightly, as much as I could as I tried to steady my breathing. "I'm great."

"Good. I hope you enjoyed yourself," he began, "because your brother is going to kill me."

"It's fine," I said leaning over and giving him a peck on the cheek. "I got what I wanted from you."

_A/N: Reviews are welcome._


End file.
